User blog:Haru272/Final Destination 6 - Death Awaits All
That's the title of my story of FInal Destination I planned that this story should explain how some of the survivors from the previous five crashes survived and why Death is looking for them How the survivors got the premonition: First, I'm going to tell you that in my story, those five crashes, there some people which have the same premonition as the main characters in the five movies Flight 180 - Alex Browning - Tracy Valentine Route 23 Pile-up - Kimberly Corman - Gilbert Redfield Devil's Flight - Wendy Christensen - Christina Anastasia McKinley Speedway - Nick O'Bannon - Jay Hanabishi Bridge collapsing - Sam Lawton - Tina Horton (Amy Christensen and Luke O'Bannon accept the warn) They got the premonitions from a black cat named Az. She came from a world named 'The Nightmare Abyss'. She was an assistance of Grim Reaper. Kind-hearted, she tried to save some of the survivors, rather than helping Grim to kill them Why Death is after them: There are two causes: 1. Az tampered with the Death's list of those five crashes, so Jay, Christina, Gilbert, Tracy, and Tina still in one piece till now 2. Death want lots of souls to be traded with a powerful dark magic that could bring an end to the world, and made a new world full of darkness MAJOR CRASH: I planned that the major crash is a concert on a train. It seems pretty weird, that no concert held on train. But in this story happens in a fictional city named Rainbowfield. This city is totally modern, so concert on train is way cool. I also planned that it will be collaboration with the five crashes (still an idea) Deaths: Here are deaths in this story: (surnames taken from major characters from FD1-4, four from others. Sorry =( #Claire Milligan - Beheaded with an ice skating shoe on the ice stadium (like in Blades of Glory: Iron Lotus trick) #Daniel Browning - Decapitated by a glass pane (like in The Omen) #Jeniffer Corman - Ran over by a car, pressed on the abdomen against the wall (like in Death Race 2) #Andrew Fischer - Killed by lots of working tools, impaled by a drill on the head (this got from the FD4 opening, since no one died with that) #Richard Burke - Cutted to four pieces by a steel pane and helicopter's wing #Helen Rivers - Impaled by building's stakes on the back #Luke O'Bannon - Burned in the sauna room #Amy Christensen - Diced with the wires inside an empty ballroom (like in Ghost Ship) #Tina Horton - Impaled by dinosaur bones on the torso, and a sceptor through the mouth #Tracy Valentine - Impaled by both scalpels on both eyes. #Gilbert Redfield - Hanged on the chains in front of a clock tower (like in Sherlock Holmes) #Christina Anastasia - Stabbed by flowers on the face, impaled by a statue #Jay Hanabishi - Impaled by lots of weapons If there are deaths that hard to vizualized or it seems very weird, contact me RULE: NO INTERVENE, NO KILL AND BE KILLED Means the survivors can no longer intervene or kill someone to live. If they intervene or kill someone, Death is still after them until they dead Example: A is next, but B intervene. Still, A is hunted until he's dead C is next, so he killed D. D's live not replaced with C, so C is still hunted TO BE CONTINUED: FD6 is just a story about their survival, FD7 is about reversing the fate and killing Grim the Reaper (which not following Final Destination stuffs) Category:Blog posts